Alternate Dimension
by Saiyan Jedi
Summary: What happens when Freeza's sister is coming to earth? but no one knows, untill two kids from another dimension arrive. And what was that they said about their father!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Maybe I'll find the Dragon Balls and wish for it. Now all I need are Dragon Balls. Which, I don't think exist.

Forward: This is my first EVER fan fiction and so it may not be too good. I know no Internet slang, so this may be a little lengthy and hard to understand. I also have a warped sense of humor, so don't expect to gat to many of the jokesJ. This fan fiction takes place sometime between the Cell Games and the World Marital Arts Tournament/encounter with Majin Buu. Approximately RIGHT after Gohan becomes the Great Saiyaman – oh please let me have spelled that right. When you see *Blah Blah Blah* it's an author's note and if it's in /these thingies/ then it's a character's thought. PLEASE PLEASE send in a review. I don't care if you call it garbage, but send in a review.

"The Great Saiyaman? What a stupid name!" a teenage girl who looked oddly like a Saiyan exclaimed at her twin, a boy who also looked oddly like a Saiyan.

"That is why they need our help." Her twin responded.

" 'That' as in Gohan's fashion sense, his thought that those idiotic dances prove his power, or the stupid name he thought up?" a second girl – who was about six, and yet another Saiyan look-alike – asked. The twins exchanged glances.

"Candy, you KNOW you're not coming too, right?" the teen girl asked. 

The younger girl pouted, "I'll tell mommy if you don't let me come!"

"Your mom isn't the same as our mom." The boy pointed out.

"I'll tell YOUR mommy, then." Candy stuck her tongue out at the teen twins.

"We're stronger than our mom." The older girl informed the younger one.

"And our dad."  The boy added with a wry grin.

"They're still your parents and your dad's king, you have to obey them!" Candy half yelled and half whined.

"Not if we're gone by then." The boy informed her.

"I'll go tell right now. I KNOW you don't know how yet." The younger girl hopped off the chair and flew towards the teens' house.

"You told her that we can't do it yet?" the boy asked, laughing.

"No, she assumed it. Mainly because we haven't gone there yet." The girl answered.

"Now, then?" the boy asked, standing and making sure his Saiyan armor and spiky hair were presentable.

"Now." The girl stood and glanced at her armor - a tad unkempt, but – like her tousled hair – it would do. The boy placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and they teleported.

It was about five in the morning when an excitable Goten woke his brother up.

" Gohan, Gohan! There are some weird kids outside meditating!" he half yelled into Gohan's ear. Gohan sat upright in bed and asked, "WHAT?"

"There are some kids out side meditating!" Goten repeated.

Gohan gave him a funny look; Goten was no more than seven and seven year olds had active imaginations. "Show me." Gohan prompted his little brother.

Goten led him out into first light *if you don't know first light comes before sunrise*. Gohan's mouth dropped open, hovering a little above the ground were two young teenage kids, one a girl and one a boy. They were wearing Saiyan armor and had black hair that stuck out in all directions at once. The girl opened her eyes and nudged the boy, murmuring, "The twerp actually got his brother." The boy opened his eyes and, in unison, they swung their legs down and their feet touched the ground. They were exactly the same height – including hair, but their hair was kept differently.

"Hello," the girl began.

"Don't faint or anything, but …" the boy added.

"We are from another dimension." The girl finished. Gohan glanced at Goten. The two strange teens seemed REALLY close, and for some odd reason they kept finishing each other's sentences.

"I can see you don't believe us…" the girl began.

"So we'll have to prove it." the boy finished.

"But first, we should introduce ourselves." The girl reminded the boy of his manners.

"Usually I'm reminding you of manners, not the other way round." The boy laughed. "I am Chip."

"Call me Lan." The girl told Gohan and Goten.

"She hates her real name, she thinks it's stupid that everyone on our planet is named after food, so she made her own name." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Why'd that idiot King Vegeta make it a rule?" Lan asked Chip. Chip shrugged and Gohan asked, "Who? Wait what planet do you live on?"

"The planet of Vegeta. That egotistical king thinks that the planet's named after him, but it's the other way round." Lan answered with obvious contempt for Vegeta.

"What does your king look like?" Gohan asked; he had to make sure.

"Chip, you're good at drawing, draw him in the sand." Lan ordered. Chip bent down and drew a picture of the king of the Saiyans. It was a picture of the Vegeta that Gohan knew.

"Okay, I think I believe you now. But, Lan, why do you hate Vegeta?"

"He raped our mother." Chip answered for his sister.

"And you're okay with that?" Gohan asked in shock.

"According to our laws, the king's allowed to do whatever he wants." Chip shrugged.

"Including raping a woman and leaving her when she has twins!" Lan snapped.

"Twins? Are you twins? Are you Vegeta's kids, or the one in your dimension?" Gohan asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, DUH!" Lan snapped.

Several hours later Gohan was sitting in school, distracted by what had occurred that morning. Videl had her suspicious fierce gaze on him, as usual. A timid nock on the door made them both, as well as the rest of the class and the teacher, start. When no one answered they heard shoving and a louder, more forceful knock sounded.

"Gohan, answer that." The teacher ordered and Gohan practically leaped out of his seat and answered the door to the class. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Lan and Chip standing on the outside. They were wearing some new clothes and both had and Orange Star High School badge. Chip's was on his chest and Lan had hers on the hem of her shorts.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed.

"Your mom decided to enroll us in school and we came here and took some tests…" Lan started.

"The results just came in and we are supposed be in this class, according to how smart we are." Chip finished. 

"Gohan, who is it?" the teacher asked.

"New students." Gohan responded, looking slightly nervous.

"Calm down." Lan hissed at him, then she turned to the teacher and told him sweetly, "We just came into town today and we were enrolled rather fast…"

"The principle told us that he sent you an e-mail." Chip finished. The teacher nodded and checked his e-mail. When he finished he turned to the class and announced, "This is Lan and Chip … what's your last names?"

"First of all, we're siblings and second of all we don't have one." Lan told him in a matter of fact way, also just insolently enough that she earned herself a glare and just polite enough that she wouldn't get in trouble.

The teacher started in surprise at her tone of voice and asked, "Why not?" Lan glanced at Chip.

"We're not too sure, but…" she began.

"We may have one, and were just never told it." Chip finished.

"How'd you get registered, then?" Videl asked.

"Are you suspicious of everyone?" Lan asked.

"What?" Videl yelled.

"I saw the way you looked at him," Lan jerked her thumb at Gohan, "It was like you thought this wimpy looking kid was the Great Saiyaman."

"How'd you know about Saiyaman?" Videl asked, suspicious again.

"He's all over the news! How, exactly, could I NOT?" Lan snapped.

"Oh… but still with no last name, you can't be registered." Videl pointed out. Lan opened her mouth, determined to get the last word in this battle of wits.

"We were enrolled by a friend." Chip cut in, glaring at Lan with a "You're going to give us away" look.

Lan crossed her arms grumpily, but stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

When they were flying back to Gohan's house, Gohan practically yelled at Lan and Chip, "What are you two thinking? Why did you mention the Saiyaman thing?"

"You're an idiot! If we mention it, they wont suspect it! It's called reverse psychology. And I thought you were smart!" Lan snapped at him.

"What's with her?" Gohan asked.

"She always gets this way when someone mentions mom and Vegeta in the same conversation." Chip shrugged. Suddenly, Lan stopped flying.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up and let me concentrate." Lan snapped. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes she muttered, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP!"

"What is IT?" Gohan yelled.

"A power, much stronger than you, coming this way through space faster than anything I've ever sensed. Coming with shielded ki and vengeance." Lan muttered. After a few more minutes of concentrating, she added, "OH CRAP! I think Freeza had more than one sibling! This one's stronger than that metal Cooler, Freeza, and King Cold combined!" Lan moaned.

"This is definitely NOT good. Think, Lan, can we beat him?" Chip asked.

"It's a her, I can sense her much better now, I can't tell though. She's got ki shielded form even me!" Lan licked her lips and added to Gohan, "We need EVERYONE'S help."

Not too many minutes later, Gohan had assembled Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Dende, Android 18, Chip, Lan, and himself *please forgive me if I spelled anything wrong* at Kami's lookout. He was just finishing introducing Lan and Chip to everyone else and explaining the situation when Lan snapped, "Speed it up! She's not getting any farther away! Just the opposite, she's only a day's journey away from this solar system!"

"How do you know this?" Piccolo asked.

"Everyone has a specialty, hers is sensing things in detail." Chip answered for Lan as she concentrated harder.

"What's yours, Chip, putting up with Lan?" Trunks asked. Lan narrowed her eyes at Trunks, who shrank back in fear.

"I think his is making sure Lan doesn't kill everyone who gets on her nerves." Gohan suggested. Lan glared at him, too, but remained silent. Suddenly Lan jolted upright rigidly, as if she had been caught sneaking food from the refrigerator.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked; he had never seen her like that.

"She knows I'm watching her." Lan responded in a tone she'd never used, she was afraid.

"What? How can you tell?" Gohan asked.

"In my mind I could picture her. She was in her ship when she looked up, seemingly right at me. I told myself that she couldn't see me; I couldn't even really see her. But suddenly, the image grew a lot clearer, as though she was projecting her thoughts into my brain as a picture, and she said, 'Young Lan, why do you care if I want to destroy Earth? You don't even live there and that goes against all Saiyan instinct. Why don't you join me, instead? You could be rich and prosper and answer to only me. You know that you can't beat me.' Then she paused, waiting for my reply. I trembled, but answered,

" 'Never. If it means betraying my friends, then never.' She hissed at me in displeasure and told me, 'But if you want I will spare your friends.'

" 'They would want to bring their friends and so would they and soon you'd be sparing all of the planet.' I told her. She glared at me and a chill ran down my spine.

" 'If you do not want to work for me, so be it! You have just guaranteed the planet's destruction!' she screeched at me and that was when I sat up rigidly." Lan explained with unease in her eyes. She looked at the group and added, "She showed me her power in a surge; you know she kind of just let it float so I could sense it. We can't beat her. Not as we are now."

"Can we use the time chamber?" Chip asked.

"I don't see why not." Dende answered.

"Isn't there a limit on how many people can go in there?" Gohan asked. Dende shook his head.

"There is a food problem. Are all of us going in?" Lan asked, studying them with both her eyes and her ki senses.

"No, just a few of us … or you."  Yamcha answered, and then added, "I'm not going. I probably won't be of much help."

"Every little bit counts. You and the other … pardon my rudeness … the weaker ones of us train together, you might get a lot stronger." Lan assured him.

"That was out of character." Vegeta remarked.

"Two things, you don't know me well enough to say that, and I know things about your self in our dimension that would make that spiky mop you have for hair curl." Lan snapped. Gohan smirked at the two of them in their seeming battle of wits – in his opinion, neither had any wits.

"Hey, do you think we might be able to get the Supreme Kai to…" Lan began.

"Give Goku back his life?" Chip added.

"Who's the Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked.

"No time to talk, we've got a Kai to visit." Lan snapped and Chip swung his arm over her shoulder and they used a version of instant transmission to teleport to the world of the Kais'.

Supreme Kai and Kibito were having lunch when Lan and Chip literally popped up beside them.

"Who are you?" Supreme Kai asked.

"We're Saiyans from another dimension that's kinda like an alternate time line where the planet Vegeta was never blown up." Lan began to explain.

"Anyway, we just came form Earth…" Chip added.

"The Earth in this … timeline…" Lan interrupted.

"And there's this person, Freeza's sister, and she wants to blow up Earth…"

"And we were wondering if it were possible to restore Goku's life long enough that he can come, train in the time chamber, and help fight Freeza's sister." Lan finished.

"Uh, sure." Supreme Kai agreed.

"Good." Lan thanked him in her own way.

"Is there anything else you may know of that can be useful?" Chip asked.

"Yes. Fusion earrings." Supreme Kai took off his earrings and handed them to Chip. Kibito did the same.

"Put them on opposite ears to fuse. The process is permanent, so use it as an extreme last resort." Supreme Kai explained. Lan nodded.

"Can we find anymore of these any where?" Chip asked.

"Why?" Kibito asked.

"We have … including Goku, twelve people training and only one can't fuse, and maybe not even one." Lan explained.

Kibito looked at supreme Kai, who nodded. Kibito then pointed his finger at Chip's hand and four more pairs appeared in his hand.

"Thanks. Where do we go to pick up Goku?" Chip nodded to Kibito and Supreme Kai.

"King Yama's office." Supreme Kai answered. Chip grasped Lan's shoulder and they teleported to King Yama's office.

"Why did you help them?" Kibito asked when the twins had left.

"They have enormous hidden ki. If they wanted to cause destruction, they would have already." Supreme Kai answered, staring at the spot where the teens had been standing.

When Lan and Chip appeared at King Yama's office, King Yama was explaining all of what Lan and Chip had told Supreme Kai to a halo-less Goku. Goku turned around when King Yama had finished and he gave the twin Saiyans a cheerful, "Hi!"

"Grab her shoulder." Chip ordered. Goku did and asked,

"Why?" Before he got his answer they had teleported back to the lookout.

Everyone except Chip, Lan, Trunks, and Goten's eyes bugged out when the teens and Goku appeared.

"Quick explanation! Goku, 18 is a good guy now. Trunks, Goten this is Goku. Goku, the short kid with black hair is your youngest son. The other short dude with black hair is Krilin, with hair. The sort one with purple hair is Trunks. Everybody else, Chip and I got Goku's life back indefinitely." Lan explained.

"What do you mean indefinitely?" Gohan asked.

"We only asked for as long as it takes to beat Freeza's sister. We thought that we might not have been able to get any more time. But, if we go into the time chamber …" Chip trailed off.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"One thing, we have four full-blooded Saiyans going and three half Saiyans. Do you really think that the food in there will be enough?" Lan asked.

"Oh yeah. Someone who knows Instant Transmission, teleport me to Capsule Corporation so we can get some capsules with food." Vegeta ordered.

"Remember to get extra beds or housing or something." 18 snapped.

"Alright." Vegeta grumbled. "So, who's going with me?"

"Goku would be too suspicious and I can't go without the picture of it in my mind or a CC resident's ki, so it'll have to be Lan." Chip concluded. Lan grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the others.

"Are you insane? One of us probably won't come back from this little mission alive, most likely him!" Lan snapped.

"You're the only one. Besides he didn't do it, his other self in our dimension did. They need to know about that any way, so while you two are gone, I'll explain it to the others and you can explain to him." Chip pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go. But if he comes back in need of healing, DON'T BLAME ME!" Lan half yelled at her twin.

She stormed back to the others and asked Vegeta hot-headedly, "What was the name of the place again?"

"Capsule Corporation." He answered.

"Can you get there with just a name?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. A place or person name and I'm set." Lan answered a little distractedly.

"I hope so." Vegeta snapped.       

"You shut up! Like I told Chip, any damage you may sustain on this trip is NOT MY problem!" Lan yelled at Vegeta.

"Whoa! From Lan's temper you'd almost think that she's related to Vegeta." Krilin exclaimed, laughing. Lan growled at him, grabbed Vegeta, and teleported to CC.

"There's something ironic about that statement, Krilin …" Chip nervously half laughed when Vegeta and Lan had disappeared.

When Lan and Vegeta appeared near Capsule Corp Lan instructed, "Bulma is most likely always telling you to spend some quality time with Trunks, right?" Vegeta nodded, wary of the young female Saiyan's temper. Lan continued, "Tell Bulma that you've finally decided to take her advice to heart, or some other such crap, and say that you're taking him on a camping trip or something. But make sure that she knows you need a few capsules. She'll be so overjoyed that she may let you take as many as you want." Lan slightly pushed Vegeta towards the building and told him, "Make it believable! If it might help, tell her that you're taking Goten, too."

Long enough later that Lan started to think maybe she should go after Vegeta; he came back out with a case of capsules.

"Took long enough." Lan snapped.

"Let's just go back and train." Vegeta replied in the same tone.

"Wait. The others will have heard this by now so I should tell you now. Chip and I agreed. You see in our timeline, you are our father. Also your other self raped our mother and then when she had us, you abandoned her. At the time you had known full well that she was pregnant and only abandoned her because, well, in our timeline, on our planet, women are treated like crap. And when your other self heard that she had not only had a boy but a girl, you flipped. Also in our timeline our mom is a sister I understand Goku never had in this timeline. There, I got it out. Let's go back." Lan reached out to grab Vegeta's arm, but he half pulled away and told her,

"Even if it's not in this timeline, you are my daughter and I, in this timeline, care for you. I think I knew the moment you started talking. Even your twin shows his relation to Kakarot's family, he's too soft."

"And I'm rude, egotistic, and arrogant like you?" Lan asked with a gleam of mischief in her eye.

"You seem proud of your Saiyan heritage." Vegeta corrected, then added with the same mischief, "And that other stuff." He put his hand on Lan's shoulder in a paternal way and Lan teleported them back to the lookout.

When they got there Chip confirmed that he'd told the others everything, including their relation to Goku in their timeline. Vegeta showed that he'd gotten food, shelter, and Saiyan armor at CC and they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after the seven Saiyans changed into the armor. The first thing all seven Saiyans did was break out the food and they ate enough for several armies.

"Just like old times." Krilin muttered after sweat dropping.

"Not quite. Lan here ate more than Katarot and his brats combined." Vegeta announced proudly. Everyone sweat dropped again when she announced that she was still hungry.

The next thing on the agenda was for the Saiyans to power up to their highest levels. The three oldest Saiyans got to SS2, the two younger boys got to Super Saiyan and the twins held back, not transforming with nervous looks on their faces.

"Can't you go Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked.

"It's not that…" Lan started.

"It's just that we'd embarrass the others." Chip finished, both biting their lips.

Gohan laughed, asking, "Oh really?"

"EAT OUR DUST!" Lan yelled at him and transformed with the ease of breathing, she then went to SS2 and SS3 with out problem. She closed her eyes and concentrated, yelling as she tried to break the barrier between SS3 and SS4.

"Lan, STOP! We're not ready to go higher!" Chip yelled over the rushing of the wind that Lan's power created and her yelling. Everyone turned to him to find him in SS3. Lan ignored him and continued to try. Vegeta gave the two of them proud looks and glanced at the others, whom were all gaping at the twins. Chip tried to get near his sister, but was kept back by her power. He turned to the others.

"Last time she did this, she nearly killed herself! We need to stop her from trying to go further!" Chip yelled over the wind.

"When'd she try this last?" Goku asked, impressed.

"A few weeks ago. She was trying to prove herself to our … father. He still didn't accept us. He even kicked our mother out of the house she was in to live with us as outcasts."

"Why would you be outcasts with this much power?" Gohan asked.

"Twin Saiyans are different from any other Saiyan. Our minds are hardwired different. Being children of the prince we were allowed to stay on the planet, but we didn't want to kill. We are hardwired to protect people, we think different, even at a young age and no one would dare try to kill us publicly, like they do to other twins. That's how we got so strong. We had to live being ready for anything. That's how we developed our powers. Now, help me get to her!" Chip yelled and pointed to Lan, who was now not only yelling for the purpose of powering up, but perhaps in pain. Gohan created a shield of ki to defer the wind and energy waves radiating out from Lan and the six Saiyans trudged towards Lan, huddling behind the shield.

"If I can get close enough I can use one of my abilities to knock her unconscious." Chip yelled above the noise. Gohan nodded and pushed the shield right up near Lan. Chip nodded his thanks and sprinted – which in SS3 is pretty darn fast – to Lan he grabbed her arm and sent his power through her, knocking her out. He caught her and laid her down gently on the ground. Trunks went to use one of the housing capsules as Chip explained, "That would be one of my most useful powers if it worked on any one other than Lan. She shows off a lot and I've needed to do this before." He dropped out of SS3 into SS2 and healed Lan, who had automatically dropped into her normal Saiyan mode. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned, "I did it again, didn't I?" Chip nodded.

"You impressed us, even though you can't get any farther than SS3, none of us can even get that far." Goku told her with admiration in his voice.

"Lan, are you alright?" Vegeta asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but I've got one heck of a headache." She informed him grinning.

After a little rest, Lan went off a ways to spar with her twin.

A year, for them at least, later they exited the time chamber. Right before exiting the Saiyans had all agreed only to go to their maximum levels only in the fight against Freeza's sister. For some reason when Lan was in the time chamber, she couldn't sense Freeza's sister, but now she could.

"Oh crap, she's minutes away!" Lan told the others. All of them were tiered and hungry. They had run out of food a few days earlier and mainly the Saiyan's were starved.

Lan looked at the others and snapped, "Gohan, go get enough sensu beans for us to be able to each have one now and plenty for the fight." He nodded and flew off to get the beans. Lan started muttering mathematical stuff and when Gohan finally came back she finished and announced, "We have enough time to get to where she'll land before she does, after the beans are distributed." Gohan took the hint and tossed a bean to everyone who'd trained. After they ate them, Lan noted, you could see the weariness drop like a cloak from them. She ate her bland bean and instructed, "Everyone hold onto the person on each side of you. Gohan, you grab my hand. If you're on the very end, only grab one person." They did as she told them and when she asked, "Ready?"

They simultaneously nodded and muttered, "Yes." Then she teleported them to a deserted field near some woods. A small ship was crashing to the ground nearby and they raced towards it.

They got there in time to see Freeza's sister climbing out of it. She was as surprised as them, except for Chip and Lan, at the timing of it all.

"How …" She pointed at them questioningly.

"Do I have timing, or do I have timing?" Lan muttered. Freeza's sister narrowed her eyes at Lan and hissed in displeasure.

"Where are your manners, we want to know the name of people we defeat." Lan snapped.

"Fine. I am Ice, King Cold's daughter and sister of Freeza and Cooler." Freeza's sister hissed at them. "Which one will I kill first?" she asked menacingly.

"Why do you want to come here and kill us?" Goku asked.

"You fools killed my brothers and my father, why shouldn't I?" Ice asked.

"Actually, some one from another timeline killed your father and Freeza." Gohan corrected, hoping to remedy the situation by lessening Ice's thirst for vengeance. Ice narrowed her eyes at him and struck faster than almost anyone could see.

Gohan's eyes clouded over and he fell face-first into the ground, a hole in his stomach.

Lan turned to her twin. "Chip?" he nodded and hurried to Gohan's side. Lan then turned to the other Saiyans. "Listen, Ice will want to go after Chip when she sees that he can heal, so cover him. When he's healing, he's vulnerable. His whole attention is focused on healing, so he can't do much else."

"Why do we have the sensu beans if your brother can heal?" Goku asked.

"In case something happens to him. He can't heal dead." Lan informed Goku. She glanced at Chip and saw Gohan sitting up and shaking his head as if to clear it.

"So the girlie Saiyan brat's the leader, eh?" Ice guessed. She smirked and moved at Lan with amazing speed. Lan dodged and hit Ice on the back of her head. Ice slammed into the ground and came back up at Lan and kicked her in the head, or tried to. Lan blocked and grabbed Ice's leg. She swung Ice around as if she were a rag doll and threw her into a nearby mountain.

"Good job, Lan." Krilin said excitedly.

"Not really. Ice's in the state that was Freeza's highest. I think she can go much higher." Lan informed him. She gasped as she felt Ice transform into the state that had been Cooler's highest. And then she went one beyond. Lan growled savagely like an animal and snapped, "Stay here, this freak's gone higher than Cooler did, and she's still going up!" she transformed with ease into her SS3 form and flew off to confront Ice.

"Don't follow her. Twins have a special bond. I'll be able to feel it if she starts to lose." Chip informed them with half glazed over eyes.

When Lan found Ice, she'd gone up yet again and was as tall as a tree. She had two large horns on either side of her head and was completely light blue. Lan tried to kick Ice's face, but she found that Ice's reflexes surpassed even her own. Ice caught her and threw her at the same mountain she'd thrown Ice into. The young Saiyan used her ki to stop herself before she hit the mountain, but Ice shot a strong ki blast at her and it blew her into the mountain. It crumbled around her and Ice's booming voice could be heard as far under the rubble as Lan was.

"I think I'll go play with your friends…" Ice's voice dissipated as she left Lan to go injure her friends. Lan screamed in rage and let out some ki, shooting rocks and rubble in all directions away from her.

Meanwhile Chip was urging everyone, "Run. If you're too arrogant to run, power up as far as you can go. Ice just kicked Lan's butt and now she's headed towards us." He glanced around and added, "If you aren't Saiyan, you'd probably die within minutes of the beginning of the fight." Piccolo and Krilin took the hint and Piccolo translated to the others,

"This is the Saiyans' fight. We'd only get in the way. We need to go back to the lookout." Everyone nodded and flew off, leaving the Saiyans to deal with Ice.

Lan climbed out of the rubble, nursing one arm that had skin ripped off to the bone. She leaped up and started flying towards the other Saiyans and Ice; she could sense that the others had left. She arrived at the same time as Ice, using speed born of desperation. She landed unsteadily near Chip and asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows, "Yes, cover me while I heal you." Lan nodded as Chip gently touched her arm wound and started to heal her. He was almost done when Ice realized what he was doing. She raised her arm and fired an energy blast at the twins. Lan started to gather energy to counter it when it stopped and through the glare of the light coming from it, Lan saw Vegeta.

The blast blew up on Vegeta and left him burnt to a crisp. Chip finished healing Lan and the two of them ran over to Vegeta. Chip began to heal him when a blast hit him from behind: knocking him unconscious and he fell on top of Vegeta. Lan turned to Ice, who had an evil smirk on her face and her hand extended.

"I told you it was a mistake to not join me." Ice reminded her. Lan shook with rage. Gohan glanced at Chip and Vegeta and whispered to his own father, "I'm going to give them sensu beans, cover me." Goku nodded and Gohan ran over to them.

Lan saw what was coming before it happened. Ice reached out her hand and aimed at Gohan. Lan tried to stop Ice, but she fired before Lan could reach her. The blast hit Gohan in the back and he, too, toppled over unconscious. Goku ran to his eldest son while Trunks and Goten kept trying to fight Ice. Ice swatted them away like flies and they hit the rubble of the mountain that Lan had hit earlier. Ice fired a blast at Goku, but Lan got between it and him using her version of instant transmission.

It hit her outstretched hands and she ordered, "I can't hold it off for long, give Gohan a sensu bean and start distributing them." Goku nodded as Lan was forced to divert the blast into space. A blast whizzed by her head and hit Goku in the back of the head, dazing him, but surprisingly not knocking him out.

Lan attacked Ice fiercely. She managed to hit Ice several times, but Ice landed five punches that were twice as strong as Lan's for every one Lan landed. Finally Ice threw Lan over to near her twin. She got on to her feet unsteadily as Gohan distributed the beans to Vegeta and Chip and Goku gave some to Goten and Trunks. The six of them joined her when they could and they all glared fiercely at Ice, as if daring her to try and kill them. Ice yawned and sent blasts at each of the males one after another. When they were down she continued to torment them. Lan kicked Ice in the head with only one effect – her foot now throbbed. Ice picked up Lan with one hand and strangled her while torturing the other Saiyans with the other. She watched helplessly as Ice's hold on her slowly strangled her to death.

Suddenly something in Lan snapped.

Lan's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body trembled as her ki rose and rose. Her energy hit the old and familiar barrier between SS3 and SS4 and surpassed it. When her eyes came back into focus, they were a dark, deep black. Her hair was as long as it was in SS3, but it was black. And her tail wagged slowly in annoyance. Ice dropped her as if the transformation had burned her palm. *That's what I've heard the transformation looks like; I've never actually seen it. If it's not right, don't hurt me! *

Lan landed lightly on her feet and rose in the air until she and Ice were eye level. 

Ice looked terrified.

As if through a haze the male Saiyans watched the events that unfolded next.

Lan kicked Ice in the head, sending her flying past the remains of the mountain and into another. Ice staggered back up and Lan was there in an instant, kicking, punching, and sending energy blasts so fast that none of the males could keep up with Lan's movements.

Finally Lan stopped and studied the beaten and bloody Ice. Ice took Lan's seeming lapse of concentration to her advantage and fired a blast at her. Lan caught it and absorbed it with one hand. Lan seemed to crouch in the air and held her hands in an odd position at her side. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" she yelled and sent the blast at Ice.

When the dust cleared, Ice was gone and Lan seemed worn out. She floated down to the men and gave each a sensu bean before her eyes once again rolled into the back of her head. She shifted slowly from SS4 to SS3 to SS2 to regular Super Saiyan to her normal Saiyan from and collapsed on the ground. The only odd thing was the tail that she had acquired in SS4.

"Is she okay?" Trunks asked, standing over her.

"She only seems a little worn out, if that's what you mean." Chip told him, almost customarily waiting for Lan to begin his train of thought.

"And the tail is something all Saiyans are born with. You and Goten just had yours removed at birth." Gohan informed Trunks.

"Maybe you should let her sleep a little before healing her, Chip, she looks kinda cute like that." Goku suggested. Lan was half curled up in ball with her tail covering her eyes.

"She does at that." Vegeta agreed.

A few hours later Lan woke on her own, stretching and hitting each of the other Saiyans for watching her sleep. She teleported them to the lookout where Piccolo asked, "What took so long? We felt a ki dissipate after another spiked up hours ago." Lan snorted and the other Saiyans laughed. When she smacked each of them with her tail, everyone grew somber.

"Why does she have a tail now?" Krilin asked.

"I went to a level of Super Saiyan so high that your tail needs to grow back to be able to reach it." Lan told him proudly. She then added, "But it could cause problems. 18, could you help?"

"Of course." 18 and Lan walked off into and enclosed room and a few minutes later the men heard a crashing sound. "Oops!" they heard Lan half yell.

"For all her power, she can be clumsy." Chip shook his head and a large plate flew out of a window and hit him in the head.

"Do you call that clumsy?" Lan demanded of him as he rubbed his head in pain. She walked out of the building calmly with her hands behind her back, 18 following close behind.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Well, she tricked me into looking away and not telling me when she'd pull the stupid thing out and I kind of jumped in surprise and crashed through to the next floor up. Then I heard Chip and the room was full of handy plates, so I threw one at him." Lan explained.

"Did you get your tail out?" Piccolo asked.

"When I pulled she jumped through the roof. What do you think?" 18 asked sarcastically.

Later that day Lan and Chip left to go back to their timeline.

"I hope we see you again soon." Goku had said.

"No, you don't. We're only coming back if one of our timelines has trouble we, or you, can't handle." Lan snapped. "And if I can sense that you guys can handle something, even if handling it kills you, we aren't coming back for that."

"Oh, real optimistic, aren't we?" Trunks asked.

"You're eight. I don't think you even know what optimistic means." Lan told him with a snicker.

"Good bye. We'll miss you" Goten told them.

Chip whispered into Gohan's ear, loud enough that only he and Lan could hear, "For your own sakes, never let him go SS4 – he's already enough of a monkey." Lan chuckled and Gohan snorted.

"We will miss you two. Why don't you stay longer?" Vegeta asked.

"I think that things may turn around in our timeline soon, specifically when Lan shows them SS4." Chip told him. He put his arm around Lan's shoulder and they waved one last time before disappearing into their own timeline.

10 Years later

Gohan was sitting at his desk doing some late night research. He could hear Pan's gentle breathing from one room and Videl's from another. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and contentedly sighed. This was the life. Not having to worry about bad guys around every corner.

Suddenly a ki appeared in the room from out of nowhere and the scent of blood filled his nostrils.

A familiar voice chocked out, "Gohan, help." There was a loud thump as someone hit the floor unconscious. Gohan leaped out of his chair and spun around to see Lan lying on the ground, bleeding from dozens of wounds. She looked no older than she had ten years ago. Chip, who had seemed like her constant companion, was nowhere to be seen.

* Ok, make sure you review. I don't mind "constructive criticism" a.k.a., I think, flames. Tell me if I should continue this, and even if most of you say I shouldn't, I may any way. Any suggestions on how the planet of Vegeta should work in Lan and Chip's timeline will be appreciated and noted, if not used. If I consciously use your suggestion, I'll put a note in the fic telling what you suggested. If I don't know I used it and don't accredit it, TOUGH! Oh yeah, contest for Lan's real name! The one rule is that if it's in a different language you have to give me a truthful translation. I already have one suggestion, Peep, as in the little marshmallow chickens. Carpe Diem! *


End file.
